The present invention relates to improvements in the technology relating to inexpensive, novel and reliable clocks and the like for operating a display in a novel pin push format.
Chronometers are well known. Pin matrix art devices have been both toy and art for decades, used by children to capture and xe2x80x9cdigitizexe2x80x9d in terms of the position of a limited number of pin heads, an object over which the pins were placed to operate by gravity, falling onto the bottom design shape. The very thing which makes the pin art boxes so much fun, that of utilizing nothing more than the gravity of the pin operating against a surface configuration, also makes it somewhat limiting in that the device must generally be able to be inverted in order to be reset and to be re-oriented to allow the pins to fall.
What is needed is a device which can combine the captivating two dimensional xe2x80x9cdigitizedxe2x80x9d effects of pin art and utilize it to operate a clock to show time in the pin art format.
The pin display mechanism can be utilized as a display clock or any other type of display, such as temperature, barometric pressure, or non alpha numeric displays. A first embodiment of the present invention utilizes a cammed two differently dimensioned cam to press a pin support forward to make it even or clear it, followed by a flattened portion to enable a pin support to move back into gentle contact with a belt having raised numerals which generally advance based upon a continuously driven motor. A third position on the cam brings the pin support forward to a third, rest position away from the belt and at which the mechanism rests, typically for one minute.
Although time could be recorded to seconds, the cycle time for the mechanism to erase, move back to the belt to pick up the new image and then move to a display position could be as little as a second, and is not expected to be accomplished at the time level of seconds. In addition, since each change is accompanied by mechanically controlled movement of the pin holder, or pin matrix, continuous motion is not necessarily desired.
A clock (mounted or free standing)as the image mechanism can be split into one or many independent belts, chains, links, drums, or wheels and more, leading to multiple images being presented at different times. In the clock application showing hours and minutes, it is preferable to utilize four belts with 0-9 digits turns via a clock mechanism. The clock mechanism is preferably a slow moving belt mechanism using rpm step-down or other suitable timing mechanism which may enables a direct drive motor to be employed to move a belt having physically raised numbers forming a volumetric protrusion in the direction of the pin matrix. The time is displayed via the numbers, the pin matrix moves in to the image to present the time as a contour of pins to the outside of the mechanism. It is also possible to move the pin mechanism in and out at different speeds to create a pulsing of image display. The chronometer device can take any external form, can be controlled electronically or mechanically.
The invention also has a story telling application. The device can be configured to display any dimensional image and can present a sequence of images. This could be applied to telling stories or displaying any sequence of images that the user might like to have displayed. The device could be configured to allow the user to insert any 3 dimensional object leading to that object being displayed as a contour map. Further, the device could be configured to display temperature, and become a weather station indicator. In another configuration, a series of electromagnetic actuators can be used to-drive the pins forward and back to create a physical display image.
The pin display clock of a second embodiment of the invention utilizes push-pull solenoids to control pre-specified segmented areas of pins to an outward or inward position. The segmented areas of the pins combine to form numbers in a similar way in which light pixels are combined to indicate numbers.
The pins can be of any size, but the utilization of the segmented areas enables each numeric representation to be actuated with only seven push-pull solenoids. Depending upon the size of the pins and push-pull solenoids, each pin could be actuated to form more complex pictures. The use of segmented areas and common or simultaneous pin contact enables a reduction in the number of actuators. The use of solenoids enables the time to be instantly changed or changed in sequence, solenoid by solenoid, for a more entertaining display. Preferably the solenoids are latched solenoids which work like a pen mechanism. One actuation pushes the pins forward and a second actuation causes the pins to spring back.
A second embodiment features a display device which is shown as a display chronometer for illustration purposes only. The second embodiment also has a flat clear display in front of a decorative pin hole array supported by four tubular standoffs. An array of apertures enable the decorative pin hole array to present a series of pins extending through the decorative pin hole array including a series of fixed pins as well as a series of actuatable pins which are actuatable in groups to form a numeric (or other) display.
A fixed pin plate includes a series of either holes or whole missing sections to enable a series of pin support segments to be expressed through the holes or whole missing sections based upon a mechanical connection to a series of solenoids. Solenoids are arranged into a cluster to support a pattern capable of being selectively actuated to express a symbol.
The cluster of solenoids are supported by a circuit board and each have an actuator supporting a plate. Each plate supports a grouping of actuatable pins. The expression of the actuatable pins can be had by either pulling them to a position behind the maximum forward extent of the series of fixed pins, or by pushing them to a forward extent beyond the maximum forward extent of the series of fixed pins.